


Holonet Mail

by MelodeeKS99



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, You've Got Mail (1998)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodeeKS99/pseuds/MelodeeKS99
Summary: Two work rivals, who despise each other, unknowingly fall in love as they exchange letters through the holonet.





	Holonet Mail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheJGatsby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJGatsby/gifts).



> I was watching "You've Got Mail" and trying to write this as closely connected as possible. Much of the dialogue and emails use words directly from the film.

   “Did you read this?” Finn asked Rey. He sat on the edge of her bed and threw a copy of the day’s newspaper at her feet.  She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and looked at him wearily.  

   “I just woke up!” she responded, but clearly he knew she hadn’t read it.  He just needed to wake her so he could tell her what he’d read.  “What is it?”

   “This story claims the holonet is full of false information.”

_ The holonet! _ She thought happily, remembering she was waiting for an email from a certain stranger.  

   “Anyone can put anything on the net, and people just take it as truth, whether it’s real or not.  It’s dangerous,” he said, walking toward the door.  

   Their crew-mate, and Finn’s wife, Rose entered.  She stopped just inside the door to wait for Finn, leaned against the frame and rolled her eyes for Rey’s amusement.

   “That’s… interesting,” Rey responded.  She didn’t want to argue that his paper can be just as unreliable, depending on where it’s acquired.  The sooner they left her room, the sooner she could read her email - as long as she was quiet and didn’t wake Maz.

   “Are you ready?” Rose asked.  She could sense Rey wanted to be alone and reached for Finn’s hand to pull him away.  “We don’t want to be late.”

   He took it and they exited her room as Finn called back, “You think that machine is your friend, but it’s not.”

   Rey smiled, laughing airily, and shook her head.  She sat still as a statue, waiting patiently - anxiously - as they opened the shuttle door, stepped inside, shut the door, then departed for Republic City.  Rey jumped from her bed, peeked out the window to see them flying away, then grabbed her laptop and returned to bed, happily activating the device and logging on to the holonet.

“Welcome! You’ve got mail.” A voice emitted from the speaker and Rey perked up, tilting her head to each word.

 

* * *

 

_ To: ScavengerGirl _

_ From: Falcon152 _

_ Subject: Kylo _

_ Kylo is my dog.  He loves to travel the galaxy, as much as I do, although he likes to take scraps of food from the hands of strangers, while I prefer to buy my meals. _

_ Kylo is a great guard dog and hunter, his sense of smell winning him offers from the Republic guard to join them, yet he chose to stay with me so he could spend hours sleeping on a large green pillow the size of a small Hutt - then traveling through markets to enjoy the smorgasbord offered to him simply for being so beautiful. _

_ Don’t you love cities in the fall?  It makes me want to buy school supplies.  I would send you a bouquet of newly sharpened pencils if I knew your name and address. On the other hand, this not knowing, has its charms. _

* * *

 

Ben Solo filled the water bowl for his dog, Kylo, as his work-partner, Hux called from another part of the ship.

“I’M ALMOST READY! DID YOU TURN IT ON?”

“YES!” Ben yelled back.  He rose from his seat and reached  across a narrow space to push the button on the caf machine, then returned to his seat, where he innocently pretended to read the paper.

Hux rushed into the kitchen, talking a mile a minute as he waited for the caf to brew. “The Ohnaka Gang ‘fired’ Piit, good riddance.  Snoke, died, which makes one less person I’m not talking to.” He growled loudly at the slow machine, “Hurry, hurry, hurry!” he urged, rushing out of the room, grabbing a bag, and returning as he threw it over his shoulder.  

Ben sipped his tea, smirking casually.  He glanced down at the paper occasionally, pretending to be interested in what it had to say.

“Vince successfully stole that statue from the Republic’s plaza, winning a bet he had with Lando, so he’ll be insufferable. Tonight!” he turned to point at Kylo, as the memory struck.  “The Republic City Gala.”    

Kylo dropped the paper, staring sideways at Hux. “Am I going?”

“It’s important! Other smugglers will be there and if you’re there, we can take so much more.”

“But it’s not a big take away,” Ben said, as Hux poured his caf and prepared to leave. “I would just give you the money you would earn, but I think you do it to reminisce your childhood as a pickpocket.”

Hux shrugged and activated the ramp.  “Maybe, but it’s still a gain.  Plus, free food.”

“I don’t…”

“And you promised!” Hux whined, stopping on the ramp to pout back at Ben.

“Okay, I’ll go.  You’re late for your meeting.”

“Right.  I will see you tonight, at the Gala.”

Ben folded his hands over the paper, listening as Hux stepped off the ramp and activated it’s closure.  He gave it a couple minutes longer, then softly made his way through the ship to cockpit, turned on the holonet and waited to connect.  Kylo followed a moment later, putting his front paws on the dash, and Ben lovingly rubbed his face then turned back to the net.

“Welcome,” he said along with the voice on the screen.  “You’ve got mail.”

 

* * *

 

_ To: Falcon152 _

_ From: ScavengerGirl _

_ Subject: Dear Friend _

_ I like to start my notes to you as if we’re already in the middle of a conversation.  I pretend that we’re the oldest and dearest friends, as opposed to what we actually are, people who don’t know each other’s names, who met in a Chat Room where we both claimed we’d never been before. “What will he say today,” I wonder.  I turn on my computer, I wait impatiently as it boots up. I go online, and my breath catches in my chest until I hear three little words: You’ve got mail. I hear nothing; not even a sound of the loud ship I pilot, just the beat of my own heart.  I have mail.  From you. _

* * *

 

Ben smiled, sitting quietly for a minute, then rose from his seat, happily going about his day. He thought of her message as he dressed, then walked through the streets of Republic City.  Hux had an earlier meeting with local thieves they hoped to hire for a large job and he waited outside the cantina, joining him once he finished.  

Hux had much to say as they headed to their next meeting, but Ben hardly heard a word he said.

“There’s one thief I particularly like -  _ impressive  _ resume - though I’m worried I can’t trust him not to betray us.  Lando was supposed to show, but he had a run in with local authorities and he’s in hiding.  The crates we ordered aren’t being delivered because the wood was infested with termites and we still owe money to your father for the job he helped with two months ago.”

“Great.  That’s wonderful. Wonderful.  Hey, did you get a chance to talk to Lando today?” Ben stopped in the street and faced Hux.  

“See, I just told you Lando is on the lam.  I knew you weren’t listening? What’s going on with you?”

Ben laughed, and pointed to Hux.  “You’re right,” he said, raising his eyebrows then turning to continue down the street.  “I wasn’t.  I hear nothing.  Nothing of the ships, just the beat of my own heart.  I think that’s how it goes. Something like that,” he muttered.

Hux stopped and stared after him, perplexed, then shook his head and continued to follow, discussing his plans for that night.

 

Rey skittered around the ship, preparing the cargo hold for their next job and straightening up the communal area.  She had brought the ship out of orbit, landing outside the city, and waited for Finn and Rose to return from their meeting.  

Rose rushed off, without a word, to confirm information on the holonet; something had spooked her at the meeting and she looked worried. Finn and Rey watched her go, shrugged to each other, then unpacked the groceries.

"Thanks for getting the food. Are you having a good morning. It is quite lovely out, don't you think?" Rey chatted happily to Finn as he handed her food from the bag to put into the cooler.

"I guess. Yeah sure," Finn replied gloomily. Outside two men were fighting and Finn looked out the window, then back to Rey, who stood from behind the cooler door, completely distracted from the noise outside.

"Don't you just love the city in the fall?" she asked, smiling.

Finn gaped at her as she crossed the communal space and shut the door to the shuttle. Rey grabbed a pair of gloves from the counter and leaned over to sniff flowers she and Rose had arranged on the table, proclaimed them to be perfect, then walked toward the cockpit as Finn followed, his eyebrows knit together suspiciously.

“Mmm,” Rey hummed, sniffing the leather gloves. “Perfect.”

“The gloves? What is going on with you?” Finn asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

“Nothing,” Rey giggled, putting the gloves in a small bag which hung from the pilot seat and sat down.  

“M-hm,” Finn responded dubiously.  “You know what? I am just gonna’ stand here until you tell me!” he said, leaning back against the wall and crossing his arms and ankles.

Rey smiled, looked up at him, then decided she would reveal her secret.  “Alright, so, is it considered a real… relationship, if you’re involved on email?”

“Have you had sex?” Finn asked plainly.

Rey leaned back, her eyes wide.  “No! Of course not,” she said, waving one hand in the air. “I don’t even know him.”

“No, I mean cyber-sex,” Finn explained as if that was obvious.

“No,” Rey said thoughtfully, wondering if that was common.

“Well, don’t do it,” Finn warned leaning forward and returning a loose instrument to its proper place.  “The minute you do, they lose all respect for you.”

Rey looked at him sideways, knowing this must have been before Rose and wondering why he still seemed embittered by the experience.  “Well, it’s not like that,” she began, returning to her initial confession.  “We just email.  It’s really nothing.  On top of which, I’m definitely thinking about stopping, because it’s getting…” she paused, searching for the right word.

“Out of hand?” Finn asked. 

“Confusing,” Rey said with a pout to her lips.  “But not! Because it’s nothing,” she finished, hoping Finn didn’t get the wrong idea, and also hoping to change the subject.

“Where’d you meet him?” Finn asked.

“Oh, you know.  I can’t even remember,” Rey said.  She looked at Finn, hoping he would believe her, but he glared at her, then sat in the co-pilot seat, refusing the move until she told the truth.  “Okay!” She said, turning the seat to face him directly.  “On my birthday, I wandered into this chat room for single people in their late-twenties… you know, as a joke, sort of.  And, uh, he was there… and we started chatting.”

“About what?” Finn asked, leaning forward.

“Books, and music, and how much we both love to travel.  Harmless, harmless, meaningless…” a large smile grew across her face and she looked out the window, then turned to Finn and said, “bouquets of sharpened pencils.” 

Finn’s face dropped.  “Excuse me?”

“Forget it,” Rey waved a hand at him, turning her chair back to a forward position.  “We don’t talk about anything personal so I don’t know his name, or what he does, or where he lives.  So, it will be simple for me to stop seeing him, because… I’m not.”

“Good morning,” a short, old woman walked in and stood between them.

“Good morning, Maz!” Rey said happily.

“And what are you two talking about?” She asked, cheerfully.

“Cyber-sex,” Finn said as Rey’s mouth dropped open.  She looked at Finn and shook her head, ready to correct him, but Maz spoke up before she could explain.

“I tried having cyber-sex once, but my connection was failing.  The New Republic really needs to work on their satellites.”

“You can’t trust the holonet anyway,” Finn began.  Rey and Maz looked at each other, Rey rose from her chair, and they walked out.

“Time to get to work,” Maz called back and they carried on with Finn following behind them, spouting his most recent stream of conspiracy theories.

“Rey,” Maz leaned in close and put her hand on the young woman’s forearm, “we need to discuss the finances.  I’m afraid… I hate to say it, but we’re in trouble.”

“Well, how much do we owe? We’ve got a couple jobs coming up.  Can they wait?”

“I’ve talked to gang leaders and I’m afraid they’re growing impatient.  Come.  I’ll show you the spreadsheets and we’ll discuss what can be done, but I’m afraid, if we don’t come up with the money soon, we’re going to lose the ship.”

Rey’s heart sank and she stopped momentarily, staring down at her feet.  Finally she sighed and began to follow Maz when Rose came out from the chamber hall and stopped to speak to them, a fearful look on her face.

“You guys... we have a problem.”

 

“There’s a massive shipment of fuel leaving from Malastare and going to a secret buyer in the unknown regions.  It will load in the night and sit until they depart the next morning.  It will be heavily guarded, but we have a large crew and several ships assigned to surround them.  We’ll take out the guards, load our ships, and take them to different planet to sell off quickly before we’re caught with it,” Ben told his father proudly.  

A small image of Han solo stood on the dash of the  _ Millennium Falcon _ , the ship he gifted to his son when he turned eighteen and took over the “family business.” Leia hated when Han called it that: it wasn’t the “family business” his mother hoped Ben would go into, but at least he was stealing from the villains of the world and giving to the good. He was confident, successful, and capable of supporting himself: what more could a mother ask for - when she herself had married a smuggler.

“I’m proud of you son.  That’s a good plan and it sounds like you’ve got everything figured out.  Have you heard of any others going for this score?”

Ben nodded.  “The Guavian Death Gang and Kanjiklub have an agreement to work together.  Then there’s this other, small operation of only four people.  I don’t think they have an official name, but they pilot a ship called the  _ Rebel _ .  

“Celia’s ship,” Han said dreamily, a faint smile growing on his face.

“Who’s that?” Ben asked, turning his head to look sideways at his father.

“Celia Kel,” Han replied.  “Lovely woman.  We… well, we worked together once.  Then… we just exchanged letters,” Han said.

An incriminating grin spread across Ben’s face. “You wrote her letters?”

“Mail, kid.  It was called mail.  Stamps.  Envelopes,” Han said, sarcastically.

“You know, I’ve heard of it,” Ben responded.

Han smiled.  “Celia had beautiful penmanship.  She was… not meant for the life we led and quit after she she got married, but she was… enchanting.”

“Enchanting,” Ben repeated, nodding his head.

“I heard her daughter actually picked up the business after her mother died.”

“Too bad for her,” Lando’s voice came from Han’s end of the transmission.

“Lando!  Glad to hear your safe,” Ben called out loudly.

That night, he wrote to  _ ScavengerGirl  _ about his family.

 

* * *

 

_ To: ScavengerGirl _

_ From: Falcon152 _

_ Subject: Family _

_ My father has this friend who I’ve known as my uncle all my life.  As a child he loved to bring me gifts and though I’ve grown out of everything, he asks me if I’ve held on to it.   _

_ “Do you still wear that cape I bought you?” He asks.  I smile and tell him I’ve saved it somewhere.  We are small family, but the friends we’ve gathered over the years have become a wonderful part of it.  I only wish to have such loyal friends as I grow old. _

* * *

 

Rey enjoyed his letter.  It was a pleasant distraction from life’s troubles and she always loved the prompt of a memory, once forgotten, about her mother.

 

* * *

 

_ To: Falcon152 _

_ From: ScavengerGirl _

_ Subject: Caped Man _

_ My mother once told me the story of a man with a cape who proposed to her whenever they met.  She warned me against any such man my entire life, saying things like, “Never trust a man who’s too charming.  You never know who else he’s fallen in love with that day.” _

* * *

 

Two days later Ben visited Naboo with Leia.  Each year they went to pay their respects to his grandmother, once queen and senator for Naboo, who died when Leia was very young.  As they walked through the city the petals of pink flowers drifted through the air, filling it with the sweetest scent.  Ben could still smell it that night as he read Rey’s letter.

* * *

 

_ To: ScavengerGirl _

_ From: Falcon152 _

_ Subject: Flowers _

_ Listen to this: there are these flowers that grow throughout the city of Naboo; I’m sure you know of them.  They are bright pink and though the seasons change, they never do.  The fragrance is sweet and if you touch them, it sticks with you for the next couple of days.  Why is that?   _

_ Anyway, it’s lovely and always seems to remind me of my mother during my childhood.  _

 

* * *

* * *

  
  


_ To: Falcon152 _

_ From: ScavengerGirl _

_ Subject: Dear Friend _

_ Confession: I have read the text “ _ _ Honor and Enmity” _ _ about two thousand times.  I get lost in the language and simplicity of the era and I’m always in agony over whether Lizzie and Will are going to get together.  _

_ :::sigh:::: _

_ Read it!  I know you’ll love it! _

* * *

 

Ben tried to read it, late at night when everyone else had gone to bed, but it didn’t go well.  The language was old and took him days get used to.  He would put it down, conceding to the challenge, but he wanted to impress  _ ScavengerGirl _ ; he wanted to be able to discuss it and to tell her he appreciated it as she did.  He at least wanted the right to say, honestly, that he took her advice and read the entire thing.  So he took a sip of his tea and carried on, appreciating the story for what it was, in the end.  Though he didn’t fall in love with it as she had, he admired her passion for it.

 

“So, this is our competition,” Rose said, loading a small, fluctuant picture onto her pocket computer. “The Solo Gang.”

“We’ll never compare to the Solos,” Finn said defeatedly.  Their ship is twice this size and they’ll have a massive crew.”

“They also have old connections and will be able to move the merchandise quicky, at a decent price,” Maz told them.

Rey listened quietly as her crew seemed to give up on their endeavor before they even tried to discuss a way to succeed, but she didn’t have that luxury.  She could not lose her mother’s ship!  She had to find a way to succeed.

“Remember, everyone; we’re not trying to steal the entire supply.  We only need enough to carry on, to pay off our debts and to earn enough of a profit to survive until the next job.  Just think, what can we do?”

“We could try to get Ben Solo arrested,” Finn suggested.

“His mother is General of the Republic army,” Maz replied, rolling her eyes.  Everyone knew, no guard on any planet would dare to attempt to arrest Leia’s son.

They sat quietly, spiraling into a group depression when Rey finally said, “Well, don’t give up.  There has to be a way to get this job done.”  She retreated to her room and they watched her go, overcome with sadness and loss.

Nerves and despair threatened Rey daily and she began to doubt her entire existence.  She had spent all her life begging her mother to tell her tales of her days as a smuggler.  When her mother passed, she inherited her ship and assembled a crew as soon as possible, anxious to start her life away from the desolate desert of Jakku.  

The next day, she confessed her anxieties to Finn, her closest friend, though his defeat seemed to lead the group.

“I just don’t know who I am if I’m not… this!  If I’m not following this dream and keeping my mother’s memory alive.”

“There are other ways to honor your mother, Rey.  No matter what you’re doing, you are still Rey Kel, daughter of Celia, and you should be proud to be the wonderful person you are.  It doesn’t matter what you’re doing to make money.  Money is not success.  What are you going to do to be happy?  If it’s fly this ship around, then you’ll make it happen.  If you lose it, we’ll find a way, eventually, to get it back.”

 

A few days later Rey walked down the main street in Naboo.  They were in town to pick up crates within which they would attempt to hide the fuel she still planned to steal and sell.  The disheartened sense of her group had a negative effect on her, but she was not ready to give up. So, she left early to walk the streets alone, hoping the beauty of Naboo would lift her spirits.  

Ben was still in Naboo with his family, and was taking his younger brother for a walk through town as his parents slept in.

Rey approach a large archway covered in vines with pink flowers.  A carriage rode overhead to the shock and excitement of a small child riding on a man’s shoulders, not far from where Rey stood. She smiled at them, assuming they were father and son, then turned away, placing her fingers gently on a small flower at eye level, sniffing slowly to appreciate the aroma and thinking of her holonet friend.

She felt a tug on her tunic and looked down to see the small child beside her, holding out a branch of the vine.  “This one fell off on it’s own.  You can keep it,” he said, holding it up to her. 

“Thank you,” Rey said, beaming at the child and taking the branch with a battered flower on the end, only four petals remaining.  “I will keep it on my ship. That should improve the smell left from my crusty old crew-mates, don’t you think?” She jested, still bitter with her crew.

“Yes,” he giggled, covering his mouth.  

“Arthur, what are you doing?  Leave the woman alone.” The man ambled toward them, kneeling down to face the child.

“I’m just giving her a flower.”

“Sorry, miss.  My brother’s a bit of a flirt.  Please don’t take offense when I point out to him that he’s a little too young for you,” he looked up, smiling, and she was taken aback by the kindness in his soft brown eyes.

“No. Of course I won’t take offense,” she said, quietly. “But,” she began more confidently, “I don’t believe he had ill intentions.  He simply saw me appreciating the smell and wanted me to be able to take some with me, without harming the plant.  Isn’t that right, Arthur?”

The boy nodded, giggling again, and ran off to collect more broken branches from the ground.  

“Who are you?” Ben asked, intrigued by this lovely young woman.

“My name’s Rey,” she replied. “Rey Kel.”

“Oh.” He said looking down.  He covered up his shame by turning to check on his brother.  “Is your mother… Celia Kel, by any chance?” He wondered, unable to ignore his curiosity. 

“She is!” Rey said.  “Did you know her?

“No, but… I’ve heard her name.  My father…” he began, then decided against it.  She was, well... not competition, but an adversary, and it wouldn’t be smart to get too close. “I don’t know.  I think I’ve heard her name.”

“O-kay,” Rey said smiling. “And who are you?” 

“Ben,” he answered quickly.  “You can just call me Ben.”

“Nice to meet you, Ben.”

“You too,” he said, trapped by her gaze.   _ No.  _ “Well, we should probably go,” Ben said. “Arthur,” he called loudly, walking away from her.  “It’s time to go, kid.” 

“Awe.”

“No whining.  Remember the deal?”

“Yeah,” Arthur said defeatedly. They turned to wave to Rey and she waved, smiling at them, charmed by the exchange.  

Rey watched them go then returned to the Rebel to wake her companions for breakfast.

They had the crates loaded by noon and Rey bought them lunch at a small buffet style restaurant in town.  As she waited at the bar to order a drink, Ben stepped up beside her.

“Oh! Hello,” she said kindly. 

He turned his head and smiled faintly, not looking to happy to see her. “Hello, he said politely. 

“Did you bring Arthur with you?” 

“Oh, no.  He’s with mom and dad.  I’m here with friends.”

The bartender set three drinks on the counter and Ben wrapped his hands around all three glasses, lifting them and turning to Rey.  “Well, I should deliver these.  You have a good day.”

“Thanks.  You too,” Rey said.  She tried not to smile foolishly, but couldn’t contain it.  There was just something about him that flustered her.

“I can’t believe you were talking to Ben Solo,” Maz said, coming up behind her at the bar.  

“Ben Solo?” 

“Yep!”

“As in…?”

“Leader of the Solo gang.  Our biggest enemy.”

Maz walked away and the truth sunk in as Rey’s heart fell into her stomach.  Her whole body tingled with nerves and anger.  Did he know who she was?  He said he heard of her mother, so he must know, and he didn’t say anything. Ben!

Rey took their drink cups to the table, grabbed her plate and walked to the buffet in a daze.  When she looked up to the man beside her, it was Ben and she narrowed her eyes, angrily. 

“Solo!  You last name is Solo?”

“That’s right,” he replied smugly.

“I… I didn’t know,” she stuttered.  “You were spying on me, weren’t you?”

“Spying on you?”

“Yes!  I’m your competition,” she said proudly, raising her chin. “You are threatened by me and my crew.”

Ben scoffed and turned to the food.  There was a large tray of fruit with a ring of chantilly crème and he grabbed a spoon and scooped several inches of the crème onto his plate.

“What… is that?!” Rey asked, troubled by his behavior.  “What are you doing?  What….?”

He tapped the spoon on his plate loudly and looked up at her thinking,  _ What now? _

“You’re taking all the chantilly crème.  That crème is a garnish!”

Ben looked down at the tray, plopped the spoon heavily into the crème and scooped several inches more of it, whipping it onto his plate and tapping the spoon again, defiantly.

“Look.  The reason I spoke to you was because I thought my brother was bothering you.  We were spending the day together, I was responsible for him, and you looked like you wanted to be alone, so I interceded.  I didn’t know who you were until you said your name and I don’t know why you would thinking I was spying, because I didn’t ask you anything about work.”

As he spoke, Rey picked up a spoon and began scooping the garnish off of his plate, putting some of it on her own. 

“And what makes you think you’re my competition?” He continued.  “You probably have a crew of, what four people and make about three hundred fifty thousand credits a year?”

Rey’s mouth fell open.  He was absolutely right, but his tone was so arrogant, he made her success seem insignificant.

“How did you know that?” she whispered

“I’m in the smuggling business,” he said knowingly.

“I am in the smuggling business!” Rey said, proudly.  What you do is… is… different.”

“I see.  And I am just a fortunate man who’s had a lot handed to him, but heavens forbid I take advantage of that and try to do some good in the galaxy, selling cheap goods to those in need.” 

She turned away from him, staring at the food, but he stood close, snapping at her.

“Me a spy? Oh, absolutely.  I have in my possession,” he glanced around, pretending to care that someone may be listening, “the super, duper, secret printout of the yearly earnings of a crew so inconsequential, yet full of its own virtue, that I was immediately compelled to rush to meet their leader for fear that they would put me out of business!” He snarked.

Without thinking, Rey turned, gaping toward Ben, a large knife in her hand for carving a the bird at the center of the table, pointed directly at his chest.

“What?!” he demanded, looking at her face.  “What? He asked more calmly, noticing the knife and leaning away. 

“Rey. What are you doing?” Rose asked, walking up behind her.  “Hey, how’re you doing.  Rose Tico.” She said, extending her hand to Ben.

“Ben Solo,” he responded, accepting the gesture.

Rose’s face dropped and Rey grunted quietly, still shocked by Ben’s words and still pointed the knife at his heart.

“Ben Solo,” Rose repeated, pulling her hand away.  She quickly grabbed the knife from Rey’s hand and placed it on the table.”

“The golden child of smuggling.  The enemy of independents.” Rose began.  Rey looked at Ben smugly and put her arm around her crew-mate, happy to call her friend for the first time in days, and Rose wasn’t finished.  “The destroyer of small business smugglers: taking everything in sight and leaving nothing for the little guy.  Tell me; how do you sleep at night?”

“Oh, I take this wonderful, easily obtainable,‘limited affect sleeping pill,’” Hux said, coming up behind Ben to join the conversation.  “I could get you some.  You don’t take the whole thing. Just half, and you will wake up without even the tiniest hangover.”

Rey and Rose stared at him, perplexed and anxious to walk away.

“You’re Rose Tico, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Ben confirmed as Rey and Rose inched away. 

“Your work on Hayes Minor, was… just brilliant.  I’m a big fan.”

Rose turned back, returning to the conversation and Rey stayed beside her, though she wanted to run away from these demented people.

“You’ve heard of me?” Rose asked.

“Of course.  Who hasn’t?” he said, extending his hand. 

Rose took it, so enamored she couldn’t speak. 

Hux took her hand and shook it. “Hi. Armie Hux, of the Solo crew.  Ben!  This

woman is the greatest living expert on Ion explosives!”

“You really know my…”

“This is Rey Kel,” Ben said, politely introducing Rey as Rose stammered to Hux. 

“... my work.  I’m sorry,” Rose said to Rey. “I’m just flattered.  I mean, you do these things, and you think people will hear about it, but time goes by and you don’t hear anything and you think you’re a failure.”

Rey rolled her eyes as Rose rambled insecurely and Ben gave her superior look.

“We need to eat,” Rey said.

“Well, we should get together,” Hux said, as Ben and Rey grabbed their crewmates’ arms and began pulling them away.

“Yeah, call me,” Rose called back.

“Hey, Hux, have you ever had a chantilly crème garnish?”

 

* * *

 

 

_ To: ScavengerGirl _

_ From: Falcon152 _

_ Subject: Disgraced _

Do you ever feel you've become the worst version of yourself? That a box of all the secret, hateful parts - your arrogance, your spite, your condescension - has sprung open? Someone upsets you and instead of smiling and moving on, you disgrace them.  I'm sure you have no idea what I'm talking about.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_ To: Falcon152 _

_ From: ScavengerGirl _

_ Subject: Jealous! _

_ No.  I know what you mean and I’m completely jealous.  What happens to me when I’m provoked is that I get tongue-tied and my mind goes blank.  Then I spend all night tossing and turning, trying to figure out what I should have said.  What I should have said, for example, to a bottom dweller who recently belittle my existence… _

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_ To: ScavengerGirl _

_ From: Falcon152 _

_ Subject: Be Careful What You Wish For _

_ Wouldn’t it be wonderful if I could pass all my impertinence to you? And then, I would never behave badly and you could behave badly all the time, and we’d both be happy. But then, on the other hand, I must warn you that when you finally have the pleasure of saying the thing you mean to say at the moment you mean to say it, remorse inevitably follows. _

 

* * *

 

 

Ben sent that message and thought,  _ I’ve never connected to someone in this way.  Why do I delay?  _

Yet, he hesitated.

Then, before he could change his mind, he typed and sent another.

* * *

 

_ To: ScavengerGirl _

_ From: Falcon152 _

_ Subject: ? _

_ Do you think we should meet? _

 

* * *

 

“Meet?” Rey said aloud.  She gasped, slammed her laptop shut, and rolled over in bed.

 

The idea plagued her, but when she was completely honest with herself, she did want to meet this man who’s words constantly made her smile, who honestly seemed to care for her, and who she dreamed of almost every night.  She wanted to meet him, but she was worried that, in person, he wouldn’t measure up to her dreams.  Were her expectations too high and what were they exactly?  If they began to meet in person, what would he expect from her and how would that affect the relationship they had already, which she treasured so dearly?

The crew left Naboo one day after she met Ben.  The heist was approaching, but Rey wanted to return home for the holiday.  It was difficult, with her mother gone, but Celia would want Rey to visit her father.  After leaving her friends in Takodana, Rey went trailing to Jakku.  Finn and Rose, who had no family, but each other, offered to join her, but she knew how Finn hated Jakku and wouldn’t expect them to join her, no matter how they would improve the visit.

 

* * *

 

_ To: Falcon152 _

_ From: ScavengerGirl _

_ Subject: My Mother _

 

_ I was thinking of an old song tonight, though I don’t remember it well.  There was a line about wishing you could escape your life and here I am in my parents house, only my father remaining, decorating with modish, homemade, laurels and missing my mother so much I almost couldn’t breathe. _

_ I always miss my mother, but it’s particularly difficult during the holidays.  And, I could really use her advice.  I need her to make me some cocoa and tell me that everything going wrong in my life will sort itself out. _

 

* * *

 

 

_ Falcon152: Is there anything I can do to help? _

He messaged her directly! They had never messaged directly and Rey’s eyes opened wide as she jumped back from the sound and his instant message on the screen.

_ ScavengerGirl: Can you help?  I wish you could, but I’m afraid our current circumstances make it impossible. _

_ Falcon152: Have you considered my previous offer? _

Ben asked, his hands shaking slightly as he typed the question.  He put his hand to his heart as it beat madly at the inside of his chest.  Speaking to her this way was exhilarating and he wondered if it would be just as thrilling to speak to her in person.

_ ScavengerGirl: I’m sorry - I never responded.  I have considered it.  Have you?  Are we willing to give up on this?  The letters have always… made me happy. _

Rey’s heart was pounding.  She was actually talking to him! In real time!  This man she admired so, but feared to meet.  Communicating this way made it so simple to be absolutely candid and it was frightening.

_ Falcon152: I have considered … and I have the same fears, but I think it might be worth it. _

Rey focused on her own feelings, but it didn’t seem right.

_ ScavengerGirl: I’m sorry.  I just need more time. _

Ben frowned at the screen, but he was sympathetic.

_ Falcon152:I understand.   _

__ He replied shortly, then added:

_ Falcon152: And in the meantime… emailed letters.  They make me happy too. _

_ ScavengerGirl:Thank you _

__ Rey smiled, grateful for his kindness and patience.

 

After the holiday, Rey retrieved her crew and they returned to Republic City in the Hosnian system, rested and ready for the job: especially since Maz had more bad news to deliver.

“Rey, I’m sorry, but the Fa’nat insists you pay him or he will put a price on your head.”

“But, I’ve promised.”

Maz shook her head sadly. “They don’t want promises, love.  They want their money, and if you can’t pay, they will take your ship and call it all even.”

“I wish I knew what I could do,” Rey said sadly.  “Maz, what would mom do?”

“Well, I don’t know.  Let’s ask her.”

Rey frowned at the old creature, wondering if she was losing her mind.  She had lived over a thousand years.

Maz grabbed a locket she never removed from her neck, released the latch, and pulled it open to reveal a picture of Celia Kel.  She put the locket up to her mouth and said, “Celia, what  _ should _ we do?!” She put the locket to her ear, nodded her head as if she were hearing a response, then closed the locket and dropped it before saying, “She has no idea, but she thinks the Rebel is in the best shape she’s ever seen.”

Rey stared at her, then Maz stood, kissed her on the cheek, and said goodnight, leaving her alone to consider what she’s meant by that display.

 

* * *

 

 

_ To: Falcon152 _

_ From: ScavengerGirl _

_ Subject: I’m Ready _

_ I need help.  Do you still want to meet me? _

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_ To: ScavengerGirl _

_ From: Falcon152 _

_ Subject: Absolutely _

 

_ I would love to meet you. _

_ Where? _

_ When? _

 

* * *

 

“So, I suppose she’s carrying a copy of her favorite book with a flower in it?” Hux jested with a laugh.  He and Ben walked down an obscure street in Republic City to a cafe Rey had requested.

Ben avoided his gaze, lowering his head and Hux’s laugh faded.

“Not really?”

Ben nodded, leaning even closer to the ground.

“Oh, no.  She could be a real dog.”

“I’m only staying ten minutes!” Ben said firmly, finally looking at Hux. “I’m going to say hello, I’m going to have a drink, and then I’m taking off.  That’s what I’m going to do,” Ben rambled nervously.

Hux shrugged, pushed out his bottom lip, and threw his hands up for Ben to continue down the road as he followed.

As they passed the building, Ben looked at the patrons sitting in the window, wondering is  _ ScavengerGirl  _ was one of them, but they all seemed to have dates.  He began to ramble nervously, once more.  “Okay.  Cafe Lala.  This is it.” He check his watched and commented on how quickly they arrived then turned to his partner and said, “Hux! This woman is the most adorable creature I’ve ever been in contact with, and if she turns out to be even as remotely as attractive as a mailbox I’d be crazy not to turn my life upside down and marry her!”

Hux smiled with raised eyebrows, looked away for a moment and said, “She could be a real dog,” he slapped Ben on the shoulder and added, “but good luck.”

Hux chuckled and Ben grabbed his shoulder, holding tightly as Hux tried to step away.

“Would you go and look for me?” Ben asked, pointing toward the door with his thumb.

“Alright,” Hux shrugged, stepping up the stairs to the cafe door. 

“Do you see her?”

“No… oh wait! Yeah! I see a very beautiful woman,” Hux said excitedly.  “She’ is gorgeous!”

“Yeah?”

“No book though.”

“Stop messing around,” Ben frowned, shaking his head.

“Alright, alright.  Let’s see.  Okay, there.  I see the book and a flower inside.  Just waiting for someone to move out of… the… waaay,” Hux said slowly, squinting his eyes and looking more closely.   _ Uh oh _ . He thought. 

“And?”

“Well… she’s very pretty.  Very pretty,” Hux said, not knowing what to do.  “You know what?  She look…. she kind of reminds me of … you know, that Rey woman.”

“Rey Kel?”

“Yeah.  You said you thought  _ she _ was attractive right?”

“Well, yeah, but who cares about Rey Kel?!” Ben yelled, impatiently.

“Well, if you don’t like Rey Kel, then you’re not going to like this woman.”

“Why not?!”

Hux returned his gaze through the window of the cafe and said, “Because she is Rey Kel.”

Ben’s eyes widened and he ran up the stairs to see for himself.  This must be a trick!  Hux was probably planning it the entire way there.  There is no way the woman he’d been falling in love with for months could be Rey Kel.

He looked through the window and Hux was not lying.  There she sat, alone, her favorite book on the edge of the table and the dried vine Arthur had given her on Naboo, pressed inside.

Ben turned away, unable to look at her as he made his decision.

“So, what are you going to do?” Hux asked.

After a minute of consideration Ben sighed.  “Nothing,” he decided, stepping down to the street.

“You’re just going to leave her there - alone?”

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do,” he said bitterly, clenching his fists.  “Goodnight Hux. I’ll see you in the morning.”

They returned to the street and Hux turned toward the ship, but Ben walked in the opposite direction.

Rey sat patiently, sipping her tea and adjusting the book on the table.  Each time the door opened - screeching loudly -  she straightened, peeking casually to see who had arrived.  After some time she began to suspect he wasn’t coming.  She sighed dejectedly, then the door squealed, and she looked up to see Ben Solo entering the room. 

Rey reached for the book, pulled it close, and opened to a random page.  She lowered her head and pretended to read, hanging her hand over her face to hide from him and hoping he would pretend he didn’t see her if he had.  

“Rey Kel,” he said casually, stepping up to the chair she’d been protecting in case her friend did actually come to meet her. 

Rey waved her hand, but didn’t look up.

“Hello.  This is a coincidence,” he lied, toying with her. She refused to look up, so he pushed further. “Would you mind if I sat down?”

“Yes! Yes I would, actually,” she replied quickly, wishing he would go away. “I’m expecting someone.”

“Oh, look,” he said, ignoring her.  “‘ Honor and Enmity .’  I bet that’s your favorite book. I bet you read it every year and your tender heart just beats madly for Will and….” he snapped several times next to his head, pretending to try and recall Lizzie’s name, “well, you know, whatever her name is, hoping they are truly meant to be together.”  Ben smiled as she looked away abashedly, then he pulled out the chair and sat down.

“Can I get you anything?” The waiter asked.

“No, no. He’s not staying,” Rey said flustered, but they ignored her.

“Just a tea please.  Thank you,” Ben said politely.  The waiter agreed and left to retrieve it.

“No.  You’re not staying!” she said, putting her hands on her hips.

“Don’t worry.  I’ll leave when your friend arrives.”

Rey glared at him, but he just gazed right back at her, making her anxious.

“The heroine of ‘ Honor and Enmity ’ is Lizzie Bent.  She is one of the greatest and most complex characters ever written, not that you would know!” Rey said, sitting back.

“Well, as a matter of fact, I’ve read it,” Ben said, hoping to surprise her.

“Good for you!” she replied impatiently.

Ben ticked his tongue, lowered his eyes to the table, and said, “I think you would discover a lot of things if you really knew me.”

Rey just stared at him, unimpressed, sat up, and said, “If I really knew you, I know what I’d find.  Instead of a conscious, a bank vault.  Instead of a heart, a bottom line.” 

Rey’s eyes widened, as if  _ he _ just said something to surprise  _ her _ .  She leaned back and looked at him, then slumped as he tilted his head, waiting for an explanation.

“What?” He finally asked as she sat across from his, gaping.

“I just had a breakthrough,” she whispered, leaning closer.

“What is it?” he wondered glumly.

Rey sat up again and smiled widely. “I have you to thank for it.  For the first time in my life, when confronted with a horrible, insensitive person,” she said raising both her hands to gesture toward Ben, “I knew exactly what to say, and I said it!”

Ben looked away, staring at the table, and responded, “Well, I think you have a gift for it.  That was a perfect blend of poetry and meanness.”

“Meanness? Let me tell you something about meanness,” Rey began, leaning forward over the table.

“Don’t misunderstand me,” Ben said calmly.  “I was trying to pay you a complement.”

Rey frowned and Ben noticed the branch in the book.  He pulled it out and held it up.  “What is this?”

“Stop.  Put it back,” she said, trying to reach for it, but he arms were too long and he held it high.

She looked up at the flower, fearful it would be destroyed and his hand lowered, a guilty look crossing his face.  It obviously meant something to her, and this endeared her to him.

“Here,” he said, handing it to her gently.

The door opened and she looked past him expectantly, then disappointment cast a shadow across her face.  

“Is that not him?” Ben asked, turning to see who had come through the door.

She looked at him solemnly and begged. “Please go.  Please.”

Ben raised his hands defensively and stood, leaving the table and sitting in the chair behind her.  Rey rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him, but a moment later, his voice was right in her ear.

“You know what that flower reminds me of? The day we met.”

“The first time you lied to me,” she responded quickly.

“I didn’t lie to you.”

“Yes, you did.”

“No, I didn’t,” he argued.

“Oh, stop! Yes you did.  Ben.  Just call me Ben,” she mocked.  The door opened and she turned her head, but the creature coming in could not be the man she was waiting for.

“I’m guessing that’s not him either,” Ben teased trying to catch her eye, but she refused to look at him.  “So, who is it you’re waiting for?  I can’t help but wonder.  And will you be mean to him too?”

“No I will not, because the man I’m meeting here tonight is  _ nothing _ like you!  The man who’s coming here tonight is kind, he’s funny - he’s got the most wonderful sense of humor.”

“But! He’s not here,” Ben pointed out.

“Well, if he’s not here, he has a reason because there is not a cruel or careless bone in his body, but I wouldn’t expect you to understand that. You with your improvident, heedless business.  You’ve deluded yourself into thinking you’re some kind of philanthropist, stealing and selling your cheap goods, but you’re just part of a enterprise and no one will ever remember you, Ben Solo, and maybe they won’t remember me either, but they’ll remember my mother.  And they think she was fine and they think she was something special.  You are nothing, but a tool.”

When the words had finished spilling from her mouth, Rey sat back, not completely aware of what she had said, but she could tell by the look on his face, he had heard what she had to say.

“That’s my cue,” Ben said quietly, mournfully.  He stood to leave, paid the waiter at the counter, then walked out without another look her way.

When Rey returned to the ship she signed on to the holonet, but there was no message from her friend, completely rounding out one of the most disappointing nights of her life.

She and her friends contemplated the reasons for his absence for days.  They imagined different scenarios, wishing they could come up with an excuse, but until he wrote, she would never know for sure.

* * *

 

 

_ To: Falcon152 _

_ From: ScavengerGirl _

_ Subject: On Being Stood up _

 

_ I’ve been thinking about you. Last night I went to meet you, and you weren’t there. I wish I knew why.  I felt so foolish. _

_ And as I waited another man showed up.  A man who has made my professional life a living hell, and an amazing thing happened; I was able, for the first time in my life, to say the exact thing I wanted to say, at the exact moment I wanted to say it, and of course afterwards, I felt terrible, just as you said I would.   _

_ I was cruel, and I’m never cruel. _

_ And though I can’t imagine that what I said matters to this man -  to him I’m just a bug to be squashed - but what if it did?  No matter what he did, there was no excuse for my behavior.   _

_ Anyway, I so wanted to talk to you and I hope you have a good reason for not being there.  You don’t seem like the type of man who would do that without a good reason.  _

_ I just wanted to say that, I know when communicating this way, you’re more likely to talk about nothing than something, but all this ‘nothing’ has meant more to me than so many somethings. _

_ So, thank you. _

 

* * *

 

Ben came home late the night after the theft they’d been preparing for.  He had done as his crew expected, and sabotaged the fuel in Rey’s ship to keep them from interfering.  They successfully stole all the fuel, and shipped it to different planets where it would be sold inexpensively to the less fortunate populations affected by wars in the galaxy.

He had been avoiding all emails.  He didn’t know what she was going to say as a reaction to being stood up.  If she wanted to berate him, he understood, but didn’t imagine she would.  He suspected she would be curious and kind and he ignored the message because, if she was, it would make it more difficult for him to do his job.  But after the job, in a moment of exhausted weakness, he open the holonet, logged on, and clicked on the message from Rey.

His chest ached with grief and and guilt.  He would have preferred the meanness he’s experience in her presence.  How could he ask for forgiveness?  What excuse could he give that she would understand?

He started many messages, each one more ridiculous than the last, as he tried to make up an excuse for not being there that night.  He tried blaming his family, but it sounded like he didn’t appreciate them, as he did.  He made up a lie about his ship breaking down, which was credible, but wasn’t anything that would honestly keep him from meeting with her.  He began an elaborate story of being attacked and going to the hospital and being unable to call because all the phones in the area had shut down.  It was foolish and he deleted it all.  

Finally, with a long sigh, he conceded and gave her a vague truth.

 

* * *

 

_ To: ScavengerGirl _

_ From: Falcon152 _

_ Subject: I’m Sorry _

 

_ Dear friend. _

_ I cannot tell you what happened last night, but I beg you from the bottom of my heart, to forgive me for what happened. _

_ I feel terrible that you found yourself in a situation that caused you additional pain, but I’m absolutely sure that whatever you said was provoked, even deserved.  And everyone says things they regret when they’re worried or stressed _

_ You were expecting to see someone you trusted and met the enemy instead.   _

_ The fault is mine. _

_ Someday I'll explain everything.  Meanwhile. I’m still here.  _

_ Talk to me.   _

 

* * *

 

 

After handing the _Rebel_ over to Fa’nat, Rey took the money she saved and bought an apartment in Naboo, near the outskirts of town.  She took jobs with other crews, simply hoping to survive on her own so she wouldn’t have to return to Jakku.  Maybe she could even move her father away to live near to her. 

One day Rey was walking through a poor part of town and saw Ben kneeling in the streets, handing cans of food to the children to take home to their parents.  She stepped back behind a large crate and watched as they thanked him, their tiny faces so grateful, and he smiled kindly back at them.  She began to feel guilty for some of the things she’d said, but her pen pal was right, she was provoked, and stressed.  Still, it didn’t sit right with her.

The next week, Rey became sick with a cold and was bedridden for several days.  One morning, there was a knock on her door and she rose slowly from bed to answer it.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Ben Solo.”

“What are you doing here?”

“May I come in, please?”

“No.  I don’t think that’s a good idea.  I have a terrible, ack!” There was a pause and she sneezed loudly. “Can you hear that?  I have a terrible cold, I’m sniffling, and I’m not really awake.  I’m sleeping a lot and I have a temperature.  And I think I’m contagious.  So, you…. You should just go away!”

He didn’t respond and she walked away, but the door opened and he stepped in.

“Rey, I heard you were sick and I was worried.”

“Oh,” she said, thrown off.

“Is there someone here?” he asked, looking around.

“No, it’s just the holovision,” she explained. “Hey.  You put me out of business?”

“Uh, yes I did.”

“Did you come here to gloat?” 

“No… I…”

“Well, you know, I’m not without options.  I’ve been offered jobs.  I was actually offered a job from…”

“My former…”

“From Hux, oh your former?”

“Yeah, we went our separate ways.”

“Well, that’s too bad; you were so perfect for each other!” She snapped. “Oh.  I don’t mean to say things like that.  No matter what you’ve done, there’s no excuse for me to say things like that!  But every time I see you…”

“Things like that just fly out of your mouth.”

“Yes!”

“I brought you flowers,” he said, showing her the bundle.

“Oh. Thank you,” she said, then she went to the door and opened it for him to leave.

“I’ll put these in vase,” he said, ignoring the gesture.  “You’re sick.  You should lay down.”

Rey looked at him as he looked for a vase then put a kettle on to make tea.

“Okay,” she conceded quietly, and went to her room.

“Hey, I saw Rose and Finn recently.  They came to apply.  That’s how I knew you were sick.”

“When did you stop working with Hux?”

“After the last job.  We had different opinions about how the business should be run and he decided to go his own way.”

“That makes sense.”

“Rey,” he said from the kitchen, “you really shouldn’t blame yourself... for what you said that night,” he said, his mind still on their previous conversation.

“But I do.  I was waiting for someone and I was…”

“Charming.”

“I was not charming.”

He chuckled. “Well, you looked charming.  Tea?”

“Yes, please,” she responded, then continued their conversation, “Well, I was upset, and horrible.”

“Honey?”

“Yes.”

“I was the horrible one.”

“Well, yes, but I have no excuse.”

“Oh, I see,” he said, bringing the tea into her room.  He handed her a cup in bed and sat in a nearby chair, lowering the bag into the steaming water. “That’s interesting.  So, you’re saying, I am a horrible person, therefore I have no choice, but to be horrible.”   Rey covered her mouth shamefully and he smiled.  “But that’s okay.  I put you out of business, so you deserve to hate me.”

Rey slumped forward and set the cup on the bedside table.  “I don’t hate you,” she said earnestly.

“But you’ll never forgive me,” he said sadly.  He sipped the tea slowly as she stared, wondering what to say, then he added, “Just like Lizzie.”

“Who?” She asked, confused.

“Lizzie Bent in your favorite book.”

Realization hit and she looked up at him, surprised.

“She was too proud.”

“Wait! I thought you hated that book.”

“Or was she too prejudice and Will was too proud?  Well, I don’t know.”

“My head is starting to get fuzzy,” she said, leaning back.  “Why did you stop by, again?”

“I guess… I wanted to be your friend.”

“Oh!”

“And I know that’s impossible, but what can I say?  Sometimes a guy hopes for the impossible.”

She closed her eyes and he stood, carrying his cup to the kitchen.  “I’ll just… go,” he said, but before he reached the door, he stopped and asked, “Whatever happened to the guy you were supposed to meet at the cafe?”

“He never showed up,” she said, opening her eyes and raising her head to look at him.

“But you were crazy about him?”

“Yes,” she said, dropping her head forward.

“So, what’s the problem.  Why haven’t you run away with him?”

She grimaced and looked out the window.  “I don’t… actually know him.”

“What?” He asked, falsely curious.

“I met him through… You’re not going to believe this.”

He raised his eyebrows, smiling. “Through?”

“The holonet,” she confessed, covering her face with a pillow.

“I see.  Email,” he said, meaningfully.

“Yes!”

“You’ve… got… mail.”

“Yes.”

“Those are powerful words,” he said soberly.

“Yes,” she whispered, her eyes wide.

“Well, I’m happy for him,” Ben said, to Rey’s surprise.  “But can I make one suggestion?  You should meet him! Wait.  Oh, I take that back.  Why would you want to meet someone you’re crazy about?” he said sarcastically, sitting on the bed beside her.

“Hey, I don’t think I need to take advice from someone who…”

Ben pressed three fingers to her lips to quiet her and said, “Now I can see that I bring out the worst in you.  Let me help you not to say something that you’re just going to torture yourself about for years to come.”  He paused as she stared, struck by the feelings stirring within.  “I hope you feel better soon,” he said, standing and walking toward the door.  “It would be a shame to miss Naboo in the spring.

“Thank you,” Rey said, still dazed, and she watched him walk away, as the sensation of regret filled her heart.  She had wanted him to leave, but did she still?

 

Rey thought about what Ben had said every day for a week and finally she decided, he was right.  She wrote to her friend and said, “I think we should meet,” among other things.  To her surprise, he agreed, but said that he couldn’t meet her just yet.  He was in the middle of a project that needed “tweaking.”

She discussed this with Ben the day after receiving the response. She had been trapped inside for so long, once she was feeling better, she went outside as often as possible.  During these excursions she learned that Ben spent a lot of time outside as well.  

“Tweaking?  A project that needs tweaking?” He asked, laughing.

“That’s what he said,” she responded with a smile.

“It sounds to me like…. he’s… married.  Married with two kids,” he suggested humorously.

“He’s not married!” she laughed.

“How do you know? Have you asked him?”

 

Rey sent him a message that night, reluctantly asking her friend if he was married and Ben responded as though he was offended, laughing as he typed the message.

“Married?  How could you ask me that? Don’t you know me at all? Wait! Let me guess, your friends are telling you I’m probably married and that’s why I’m not ready to meet you.”

“So, he didn’t answer the question,” he said the next day when Rey told him the response she’d received.

“Yes he did.”

“Not really,” Ben replied, smirking at her.

“No.  He did.  He knew exactly what was happening and hit the nail right on the head.  He knew exactly what I was after, which is just like him, by the way.”

“But he didn’t answer.”

“No,” she conceded.

They continued to eat, letting silence sit between them, then Ben asked, “So, what’s his handle?”

“Oh, no,” she said, shaking her head.

“I’m not going to write to the guy, I’m just curious.”

“Fine.  Falcon-one-five-two,” she said.

“One-five-two.  One hundred fifty-two.  He’s one hundred fifty-two years old.  He’s got one hundred fifty-two illegitimate, yet charming, children.  He once had one hundred fifty-two moles and now he has one hundred fifty-two pock marks.”

“One hundred and fifty-two people who love him,” Rey suggested.

“One hundred fifty-two people who loathe him.”

They were laughing together and when they finished eating he walked her home, still guessing what the email address meant.

“You know, he once talked about these flowers to me,” Rey said, pointing to the wall of a house, covered in the pink blossoms.

“Mr. One hundred fifty-two felony indictments.”

“Mr. One hundred fifty-two insights into my soul,” she responded, laughing.

“Oh.  Well, watch out.  There’s no competing with that,” he teased, stopping at her corner.  “It was nice running into you.”

“I’ve been running into you a lot lately,” she said, turning to face him.  His face was serious and she was captured by his gaze. 

“How about you run into me tomorrow, around lunch.”

“Sounds good,” Rey smiled.

“Right over there?” he said, pointing to the buffet where they once argued.

Rey nodded and went inside as he stood, watching her go.

 

* * *

 

_ To: ScavengerGirl _

_ From: Falcon152 _

_ Subject: Ready? _

_ How about we meet tomorrow, around three, in the park near the palace?  Kylo and I will be waiting. _

 

* * *

“I’m meeting him today,” she told Ben at lunch.  

“Today?”

“Today,” she confirmed.  “In the park with the willow tree and the flowers, by the palace.”

“That must mean he lives nearby.”

“Isn’t that crazy?!”

“You could have seen him every day and never known.  He could be that guy, right there,” Ben said, pointing to a random man passing by their table. “And those flowers are for you.”

They sat outside the buffet, soaking in the sun, and Rey was enjoying herself so much, if she didn’t have a meeting, she could have stayed with him all day.

“He could be anyone,” she agreed.

He walked her home again, where she would change to prepare to meet her friend.  She was nervous and grateful to have a friend to talk to throughout the day.  Ben had become her closest friend over the past couple of weeks and she hoped that once she met this man, if they were to fall in love, that it wouldn’t mean she would lose Ben from her life.

They drew near to her house, walking quietly, and suddenly he said, “He could be the zipper guy.”

“Who?” Rey giggled.

“You know, the zipper guy.  He works in the market and repairs zippers.  You’d never have to pay for that service ever again!” He joked with alacrity.

“Stop!” Rey said, laughing at his ridiculous jokes and slapping his arm.

“You know, the timing here is everything.  He’s waiting until you’re convinced that there’s no other man that you… could possibly… love.”

“Okay, so what’s wrong with that?” she asked, shrugging.

“It just makes me wonder,” he said, stopping in front of her door and looking down at her.  A strand of hair blew across her forehead and he flinched, wanting to reach for it, but she grabbed it and tucked it away before he could.  “If I hadn’t been…” he said, placing his hand on his chest, “Ben Solo, and you weren’t running the Rebel.”

Rey smiled nervously and shifted her eyes to look away from, trying not to feel sad.

“And you and I had just… met.”

“I know,” she said quietly.  She nodded and looked up to his eyes, but not for too long.  She could never look into his eyes for too long because she feared what might happen - though her fear had been fading lately, curiosity taking its place. 

“You know,” he confirmed, and they both nodded quietly.

“I would have asked for your number,” he admitted, and she looked up at him, surprised.  “And I wouldn’t have been able to wait a few hours before calling you to hear your voice or to ask you out for a caf, or some tea, or a meal…. for… as long as we both shall live.”

“Ben…”

“And we wouldn’t have been enemies and the only thing we would have to argue about would be who would get to pilot the ship.”

“It would be me,” she said beginning to smile, although sadness wouldn’t allow it.

“If only,” he said.

“I’ve gotta’ go,” Rey responded.  This was not that time to talk about this.  It was too late. 

“Well, let me ask you something,” he put his hand on her shoulder, hoping she would stay, and she did.  “How can you forgive this guy for standing you up, but you can’t forgive me for this one little thing?  Well, putting you out of business,” he shrugged.  She knew what he meant and tears filled her eyes.

“I really have to go,” she said, her voice choked with misery. 

“Well, you don’t want to be late.”

Rey looked up once more into his eyes, then turned and walked quickly away.

Once she was dressed, her hair fixed the way she liked it, Rey walked across town to the park.  She checked the time when she got to the gate and looked inside, but didn’t see anyone there.  It was time and, at the risk of humiliating herself once more, she stepped onto the path and followed it to the center of the park.

Rey’s heart was pounding and every sound seemed heightened as she prayed he would be there.  Then, beyond a small hill she heard a dog bark, and she turned to see an old labrador running toward the tree.

“Kylo!” A voice yelled from where the dog had run.  “Kylo?!”

Rey’s breath caught in her chest as she waited to see him, because she knew that voice.  It wasn’t only the man who had been writing to her for months, but the one she’d been falling in love with the past couple weeks.

Ben reached the top of the hill and she laughed, then tears fell from her eyes.  He put his hands out as if to say, ‘ _ It’s only me.  Can that be enough? _ ’  Then she waited as he closed the distance between them.

“Don’t cry, Scavenger girl,” he said, reaching to wipe the tears from her face. “Don’t cry.”  The breeze blew a strand of hair across her face and he grabbed it and tucked it behind her ear.

“I wanted to be you,” she said, reaching out to put her hands on his forearms.  “I wanted it to be you so badly.”

They smiled for a moment, gazing into each others eyes as pink blossoms filled the air around them.  They had tried to ignore these feelings.  She fought hard against staring too long, but now she looked, her heart full of love, then raised up on the balls of her feet, brushing her fingers into his hair, and kissed him.


End file.
